


i can't write a song for you; i'm out of melodies

by buffays



Category: Neon Jungle (Band)
Genre: :'-), F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, this is short but theyre so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffays/pseuds/buffays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i am not wearing that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't write a song for you; i'm out of melodies

"i am _not_ wearing that." in jess' hands there is a hideous yellow cardigan, and asami thinks she must be joking, because there was no way in hell she had actually thought it was a nice piece of clothing.

"pretty please?" jess pouts and asami can actually feel her heart skipping a beat. sometimes it would happen, jess would do something really cute and asami would get the need to kiss her senseless, but she would never actually do it. it was too dangerous.

"jess stop."

"please wear it? for me?" truth be told, asami could never deny jess anything, especially when she look as cute as she does now. so she just nods and waits for jess to give her the ugly ass cardigan.

"you're going to look great in it." while asami highly doubts it, she doesn't say anything, not waiting to ruin the moment. "you're the best, asami." and with that jess hands her the cardigan and gives her a kiss on the cheek, making asami blush a little, not that she would ever admit it.

"well i do what i can." jess smiles at that and asami is pretty sure she falls in love a little bit more each time jess laughs or smiles.

"now, go change and don't forget to put on that black dress i love, it will look great with the rest of the look." asami rolls her eyes but she does what jess asked anyways, after all she is so gone for the blond girl that if she asked asami to walk around wearing only a thong she would probably do it.

in the end asami doesn't look half as bad in it as she thought she would. jess only grins at her and says "you look gorgeous, although i prefer you with no clothing on."

asami is certain she won't forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and i'm sorry but i felt the need to contribute to this fandom since we have almost no fanfictions. english is not my main language so please tell me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> im asami2k14 on tumblr   
> have a good day :^)


End file.
